Homecoming
by MrsMalfoy18
Summary: Tsukishima Kei doesn't dance. But then again, there are exceptions to every rule. Kei x OC oneshot. Lots of fluff :3


She just had to build up her nerve. She could do this, she told herself. They knew each other. It wouldn't be that weird. They sat right next to each other for goodness sakes! They had even worked on a project together earlier in the year. The music pounded loudly in the auditorium, resonating against the walls. With a deep breath she smoothed out the skirt of her dress and walked over to the boys' volleyball table.

Oh, dear lord. The closer she got, the more handsome he looked. Especially in that suit. And he wasn't even wearing his headphones tonight. She strode up to him, clearing her throat. "Hello, Tsukki." She smiled, but her heart began to pound furiously. Was that too casual? He glanced up at her, giving her a nod. "Um," she shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do with her hands. Normally she would be tucking hair behind her ear, but it was up in a bun tonight. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" her voice came out a lot more squeaky than she had intended.

"I don't dance." He said easily, taking a sip of his water.

She was slightly taken back but not defeated. She had expected just that answer from him, and had prepared a comeback. "Oh I don't either," she laughed it off as though it were nothing, "But it's just for fun right?"

"The music is lame." He retorted. Someone at the table coughed awkwardly and she felt her heart starting to sink. Now would be the time to abandon ship.

"Come on," one of the older guys slapped Kei's back, "Go on and dance."

He merely grumbled, and she realized that she had probably put him in an uncomfortable position. _He doesn't like you Sakura. Just get out while you still can._

She laughed nervously, though it came out forced, "Ah, well, some other time then-"

"Sakura!" Hinata jumped up, his cheeks red as though he had been drinking. But that was impossible, because the only thing they were serving as the school dance was cider.

"Can I dance with you?"

She smiled. He was always so loud, it made her laugh. "Of course."

He moved around the table and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out onto the dance floor. She and Hinata were good friends, and she was glad he had saved her from that embarrassing and eternally long moment.

"Don't mind him." He said with an encouraging smile.

She nodded and tried to push all thoughts of Kei out of her mind. She let Hinata lead through all the dances, and because he was Hinata, it involved a lot of jumping and crazy arm movements. She knew they probably looked absolutely ridiculous, but she was having lots of fun nonetheless. He knew just how to cheer her up. He spun her around multiple times, which she loved even though it made her ridiculously dizzy.

Tsukishima sat at the table with his head resting on his fist, glancing around the dance floor with a bored expression on his face.

Ryu came up behind him and slapped him on the back. "Hey first year! Why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't dance." He repeated, adjusting his glasses.

He dangled his arm over Kei's shoulder, his face much too close for comfort. "Not even with that cute girl Hinata stole away?"

Kei shook him off, and drank some more of his water. Ryu chuckled, and muttered something about young love before walking away.

Sakura was having so much fun she had practically forgotten her failed attempt to dance with her crush. But that was fine. She had danced all night without stopping, and Hinata had her laughing the whole time, so there wasn't very much room for self-pity.

"I gotta pee!" he said suddenly, rushing off the floor and through the gym doors. She tried to stop him, but he was gone before she even realized what was really happening. She giggled to herself and shook her head. He truly was one crazy guy. The DJ announced that this would be the last song, and so she figured she would gather her purse and start heading out so as to beat the crowd. It was a slow song, and she didn't have a partner, so she didn't want to take up any room on the dance floor. Maybe she'd wait for Hinata outside. She glanced over to the volleyball table, and noticed that Kei wasn't there anymore. Her stomach lurched. He must have already left.

Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder, and she turned around, coming face to face with a bowtie. She looked up, her heart stopping.

"It's the last song." He mumbled, a small tinge of pink on his cheeks.

She nodded slowly, unsure of what to do. He held out his palm to her, and she inhaled, placing her hand in his. Her heart pounded furiously against her chest. It was a slow song. She hadn't been counting on that. She hadn't prepared for that. She thought they would dance to one of those fast, upbeat songs. She couldn't keep holding onto his hands. They were already sweating. He probably thought it was gross. He was probably regretting asking her—

He wrapped his arms around her waist and her thoughts collided in an awkward jumble, her mouth going dry. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Normally it would have been a lot more awkward because of their height difference, but with her heels, it was perfect.

He cleared his throat. "You look…nice."

Her heartbeat was erratic. "Oh, thank you." Color rose to her cheeks, "You look really good too."

He nodded and they began to sway, the song ending so quickly she thought she might die. He dropped his hands and she quickly let go of his neck, as though snapping herself from a dream. She inhaled deeply, trying to give herself courage. "Um, well thank you! For the last dance!" Why had she blurted it out so loud? What was wrong with her?

"Can I walk you home?" he said easily.

Her hands began to sweat again. "Oh," she licked her lips nervously, "Yeah, of course."

She gathered her purse, and the two walked out of the gym, and out into the cool air. The silence was killing her. _Say something, anything._

"So, did you enjoy the dance?" she tried.

He nodded.

 _Well that didn't work._

"The food tasted kind of weird though." She giggled. When he didn't reply she looked at him, biting her lip with new nervousness. "Didn't you think so?"

"I hardly tried it." He replied.

"Oh." She said on an exhale.

He wasn't making this easy. If he didn't want to talk to her then why offer to walk her home? What was happening? Did he like her or not?

 _Of course he doesn't like you, he's Tsukishima Kei._

Her stomach lurch. She thought she might be sick.

"You're wobbling."

"Huh?"

He stopped walking and pointed to her feet. "You're walking awkwardly."

"Oh," she laughed, shaking it away, "It's just the heels. Hinata had me on my feet all night." She laughed again. _Stop laughing. He already thinks you can't walk right._

She was usually fine in heels, but these were higher than what she was used to. She was only 5'3, and with Kei being over six feet tall, she needed at least five inches to be able to sort of match him. Maybe she had overcalculated this night a bit too much.

"Don't girls usually just take their shoes off?"

"Um," she looked around, trying to find the right words. "I don't like being barefoot."

He shrugged, and they continued to walk. She fell into step behind him. "There's a bench up ahead. We can rest there." he said.

"Oh it's ok, I don't-"

But he was already sitting down. How had he gotten there so fast? Must be his long legs.

She sat down next to him, but far enough away so it wouldn't be too awkward. Really, she wanted to snuggle up next to him and look up at the stars, but then she'd be getting ahead of herself.

He put his hands in his pockets and looked at her. "Aren't you going to take them off?"

She blushed and shook her head. "Oh, no, I'm fine, really. We can keep going if you want."

He shrugged and leaned his head back. Her heart was pounding madly. She prayed he couldn't hear it in the quiet of the night. But she just didn't know how to read him. He didn't want to dance, but then he did. He asked to walk home with her, but they weren't even really talking.

Her feet hurt. Since they didn't seem to be moving any time soon she figured she might as well let them breathe for a bit. She slipped out of her heels and bent down to rub her feet.

"Better?" she heard.

Her breathing hitched. "Yeah," she shook her head, "Yeah, it's nothing." She was going to put her shoes back on, but he grabbed them, letting them hang on the tips of his fingers.

"Let's go then."

"Um…Tsukki?"

He looked at her with a blank expression.

"Um, can I have my shoes back?"

He shot her a confused look. "Why wear them if they make your feet hurt?"

 _Because I'm short and I can see your face better this way._

"It'd be weird to walk down the street without shoes!" she laughed, "My house is just down this block anyway, it'll be fine."

"Ok," he said, bending down.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, grateful he was going to give her her shoes back. But then he linked his arms under her legs and picked her up easily, cradling her in his arms.

"T-Tsukki!"

"If it's only a block I don't mind."

Her entire face went red. Did he mean she was heavy? Wait, forget that! She couldn't let him carry her! But…maybe she could. He was pretty strong, even though he didn't exactly look it. But she was really high up. She was used to being much closer to the ground. Being this close to him was going to send her into shock.

"I could have walked." She whispered.

He said nothing.

"Um, K-Kei?" she hesitated on using his first name, "Really, I can walk. It's kinda scary being this high up, and like I'm really short so-"

He looked down at her and smirked. "So hold onto me then."

Her pulse quickened. Was he making fun of her? Even still, she couldn't pass up on an offer like that. It was everything she had ever dreamed of. But…

If he really was just making fun of her then…

They got to her house and he set her down gently, handing her her shoes. "Thank you." She swallowed.

"Have a good night." He said, turning around.

Her blood rushed. She had to say something. He was leaving. She needed to know. It was now or never.

"K-Kei!"

He stopped, and turned back around to face her.

She clutched her shoes to her chest. "I like you." She blurted, "A lot." He blinked at her and she felt her heart plunge.

 _You knew he wouldn't feel the same way so don't get upset now. Don't cry. You can hold it until you get inside. Don't cry. Don't cry._

He walked up to her and then bent down, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. She stood frozen in place, her heart exploding, tears welling in her eyes out of pure happiness.

"Um," he looked away to hide the pink on his cheeks, "I'll see you tomorrow." He grunted, practically running out of her front yard.

Sakura couldn't help the large smile that seemed to be permanently plastered on her face. Tsukishima Kei was a guy of few words, but if he planned on filling the silence with kisses like that, then she wouldn't mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Kei is basically my favorite. But hot damn has it been a struggle to write for him! Anyway, hope you enjoy and that he wasn't too out of character. Please don't forget to review ^_^ happy reading!**


End file.
